Moon Flare
by Nuvaroo
Summary: Memories. Sad Memories. Would you forget? Moon would. But will destiny let her? Will it changer her? Only time will tell... -Review? Anyone?-
1. I Must Forget

Chapter the First; 

**I Must Forget**

Moon sat by the side of the river debating whether she should take her life or not. She had totally screwed up everything good about her life so death didn't seem as bad to her as it once had. Her mate had left her under false suspicion of cheating. Her kits had all died because of an attack from a rival clan, which had been blamed on her, causing her clan to disown her.

Moon stood. No, this would not be the end of her life. She would find something to live for, if it was the last thing she did. She fled the river. Ran as far as she could away, Moon did. She had to find somewhere to start new. Clean her slate. Forget her past.

…

Moon waded through dense reeds and hoped over boulders. She climbed up the face of a mountain to find the Pokémon she needed. Her paws ached as she found a small cavity in the mountain's rocky surface. It would have to do for an overnight den.

Moon climbed into the small cavern and curled into a ball. The cool of night dug into her fur but didn't get far. Her internal flame sac made sure of that. It warmed her body, but could become almost unbearable during the summer when the sun shone its hottest.

Moon shivered though the cold could not reach her. She was afraid. Afraid of the terrors she would have to face without any memories or ideas of the world. She would be a newborn Eevee kit trapped inside the body of a mature Flareon. It was wrong, and she knew it. To forget one's past or to take their own life for their pleasure. It was selfish. It was wrong. But she had to do it.

The night gave Moon little sleep. Between the noises and freezing breezes, slumber had been nearly impossible. But Moon still found strength enough to continue. She needed to find the Hypno that would grant her wish to forget.

Climbing the mountain was fierce. The wind batted at Moon's sore muscles and skinny frame while the rock repelled her claws and only made it harder to move. It didn't help that dust and dirt fell from the mountain's sides, blinding Moon.

It took ten days' time to complete the journey to the top of the mountain, but Moon wasn't surprised. She had gone less distance in more time. It was like a new record that she could keep until Hypno's spell.

She marveled at the sight in front of her. There were plants and trees as far as the eye could see. A lake was just hearable over the wind. The wind? Moon was confused. Wind and rain echoed through her ears but the trees were stone-still and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

She took a few steps forward to find that the sound of crunching snow echoed through her ears every time her paw touched the ground. But that wasn't right. It wasn't right at all. There was no snow. The ground was as clear as, as, as a sheet of fresh ice.

Moon cautiously took a few more steps before breaking out into a full-fledged run. The sound of crunching ice continued as she ran. The sound of a lake became softer in her ears, confusing her senses. She stopped at the edge of the lake. There was something wrong. The water seemed alive as it rocked back and forth, but it didn't make a sound. All Moon could hear was the sound of her beating heart and snow and wind and rain. It confused her.

She looked out into the middle of the lake, breaking her eyes away from the terrorizing trance water gave her. In the center of the lake stood an island made of what looked like white sand. Moon had never seen sand so white. She focused on the island to see that it wasn't sand, but snow! That also didn't make sense to Moon. How could snow be in the middle of a lake? It wasn't even melting!

The only thing Moon knew as true was the one thing she dreaded most. She needed to reach that snow. The snow surrounded by water, a lake.


	2. Drowzee's Claim

Chapter the Second;

**Drowzee's Claim **

Moon took a deep breath and held it, waiting for the air to become fire in her flame sac. It took all of about ten seconds before Moon could feel the heat burn in her chest. She released the air onto the water. As soon as the elements touched, they combined.

Moon watched as the water grew on a flame-like texture. It danced like flame but was still clear like water. She knew then that whatever she was experiencing wasn't real. It was a dream or spell. A spell! Why hadn't she thought of that before?! It explained everything! She knew that finding Hypno would be a hard task to accomplish and that there were spells surrounding his home that protected him from intruders. This must be one of the spells.

Moon smiled, she understood now what she was experiencing. The spell took the one that had been casted upon into a dream-like state, except they're awake in reality, sort of. Their mind was transported to a place where they had to face a fear to get back to reality, but there was one catch. Whenever the casted moved in the spell, their body would also move. So if the casted walked too far they would end up walking off the side of the mountain and plunge to their death.

Moon's fear had been conquered. Water scared Moon, fire didn't. She wadded through the warm liquid flame until the snowy island was directly in front of her. She placed a paw on the cold surface to have the scenery entirely change around her.

All plant life vanished and was replaced by a few shrubbery bushes. Everything was covered in snow that grazed Moon's underside when she walked. She saw the tracks she had made when she had first climbed into the spell's range. She noted that she had been dangerously close to the edge a few times.

"Whoever you are, you knew what you were doing, how is that?" asked a voice from behind Moon. She turned her head quickly to see a Pokémon slowly making its way toward her. Its yellow snout hung low over its mouth which was turned up into a smile.

"I-I heard about Hypno's spells and their effect. It seemed only reasonable that he would use them to defend his den. Who are you, by the way?" Moon asked. She had never seen a Hypno before but she had heard of their looks and she knew that whatever Pokémon stood in front of her wasn't one of them.

"Me? Oh ho ho, I'm Ster a Drowzee and one of Hypno's apprentices, though I'm the only one here right now. If you didn't know, Hypno has been kidnapped! The others went out to get help and I was left here, to guard the place and to redirect anyone who needed spells. I'm guessing that you thought you needed one?" the Drowzee explained. Though the Pokémon's story seemed true, Moon couldn't shake her uneasiness about Ster.

"Th-that's exactly right," Moon said. She couldn't let the Drowzee get the idea that she didn't trust it. "I need a spell. But I guess I'll have to return some other time."

"Now now, you don't have to go, well, I suppose you do, but please wait here for a second. I'll be right back," said the Drowzee before it scurried off back toward the abandoned human house that made up Hypno and Drowzee's den.

Moon wasn't sure if she should stay or go but she decided that it wouldn't hurt to see what Ster brought out. If she had to fight she was, by the looks of it, more experienced, giving her an advantage.

The yellow Pokémon returned moments later with a few items in its hands. Ster showed Moon the items before asking anything from her. "This here is a Relic Vase. It is really old and I meant to give it to an old friend, but that was before Hypno's kidnapping. I never got the chance to give it to my friend, though, and I ask if you could, in fact, do this for me?"

Moon eyed the vase with uncertainty. It was quite small and Moon was certain it held something of value inside. Ster placed the vase on the ground in front of her. Moon stuck her head out to inspect the vase. Inside was a bitter powder that stunk.

"What is this inside?" asked Moon, scrunching her nose to show her distaste.

"It is a powder that heals. My friend, you see, collects helpful herbs and berries so that he can help the Pokémon that come to him. He's sort of like Hypno, in a way," explained Ster. Though the Drowzee was keeping calm and answering all Moon's questions, the Flareon couldn't help but get the vibe that he wanted her to go.

"Ah," Moon said, trying to sound like the questions she asked could be asked by anyone and not just someone who didn't trust him. "There is but one other thing I shall need to know."

"And what is that?" asked Ster. His voice leaked his anxiety for her to leave though he covered it well.

"I shall need to know where it is your friend lives of course! There isn't a way to bring this to him otherwise!" Moon explained cheerily. Humor echoed through her voice at the Drowzee's noticeable reaction of relief. She flicked her tail in amusement.

"Oh of course," said Ster. "He lives in the forest near the river. There is an old human hut that has been abandoned for years there and that is where I believe you will find him. He is often very busy so the vase should just be set in front of the hut. He will find it there."

"If there is nothing else, I shall then be off," said Moon. She took the vase into her mouth, the only way possible for her to carry it, and was careful to not inhale the powder. She didn't know what it would do in her flame sac. Turn to flame or burn? Or was it really something else that could hurt the insides of the consumer?

The Drowzee nodded and waved 'good-bye' to Moon. She turned and carefully began her descend of the mountain.


	3. Contents of the Relic Vase

Chapter the Third;

**Contents of the Relic Vase**

Moon headed down the steep path that she had taken on her journey to Hypno's den. All along her way she would have never dreamed that she would be leaving there with all of her memories intact. She sighed and put the vase down upon the path after a while. It made her jaw ache, the way she had to hold it.

She lied down to rest her muscles but not long after a drop of water on her nose awoke her. Moon looked up to see dark clouds covering the normally blue sky.

"That's just great," Moon grumbled as she stood and stretched. The rain came down harder as she padded forward to pick up the vase and save the powder held within. Just as Moon bent down, the vase centimeters away from her mouth, out of the clouds above a ball of ice fell. It knocked the vase over and spilt the powder down the rocky surface of the mountain. To Moon's surprise more than just the powder came out of the vase.

Moon quickly retrieved the items and saved as much of the powder she could before hurrying down the path until in the drenching rain she found a small cavern in the rock like the one she had on the way to Hypno's, except smaller. She shook herself dry before emptying the vase onto the dry floor of the cave. She knew it was wrong to look through other's stuff but if there was something in there that would confirm her distrust in the Drowzee; she wasn't going to let her manners get in the way.

She nosed each of the items in turn and even examined the powder. None of the items were especially suspicious but the one that caught Moon's attention the most was a Twisted Spoon. For what reason would a psychic type Pokémon send an item away that could help them? Would Hypno even allow that type of behavior? Moon didn't know. She carefully placed the items back into the Relic Vase before drifting back into a dreamless sleep.

When she awoke it was still raining, so she decided to examine the items in the vase and think for what reason they were to be given away. The Muscle Band was an item that helped Pokémon train and become stronger, but why would Ster give it to a healer friend? Was it so that the Pokémon that needed helping could become stronger after they had been healed? Moon wasn't so sure, but she couldn't let the possibility be forgotten.

Then there was the Silver Powder. What could that do other than help bug-type Pokémon grow stronger? Oh, it helped bug-type Pokémon grow stronger; Ster did say that his friend was a healer of sorts so it did sort of make sense. But what made the bitter odor if it wasn't the powder?

Moon sniffed everything once again to find that the Silver Powder had been mixed with Energy Powder. This confused Moon. Why would someone mix two kinds of powder together unless they wanted to hide something through the distraction of the powder's awful scent? Moon took a mental note of this and continued of her search of the items.

The last item there was a Quick Claw. This item confused Moon the most. A healer was to heal Pokémon, not help them hurt other Pokémon as the Quick Claw would do.

She carefully replaced the items back into the Relic Vase and covered them as much as she could with what was left of the powder. Moon watched the rain fall from inside her cave. She waited. She wished for the time when she could be free of her past.


End file.
